The instant invention relates generally to stepladder tool trays and more specifically it relates to a ladder with an electrical supply and a flip top tool holder.
Numerous stepladder tool trays have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached in a removable manner to stepladders, so that after attachment thereto various tools can now be held within the tool trays. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,713 to Hamilton; 4,874,147 to Ory et al. and 5,058,707 to Wald all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.